


Called your name

by orphan_account



Series: Delightful memories [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Huang Ren Jun, Cute Lee Jeno, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeno missed Renjun and called his name, when literally they're just meters away from each other





	Called your name

**Author's Note:**

> finally done an au again ^^ missed writing such stuffs. Didn't write for a long time because I'm busy and stressed (whatta life). Wrote this on my notebook while my phone's charging ><

Just a normal day of Renjun, AC's soft sound, Light shining across the blinds and lastly Jeno's soft breathes. Hearing it made Renjun calm, he's silently doing his paperworks (since the morning he woke up) at his table and Jeno at the bed with his laptop playing games (Renjun have no idea what he's playing) 

"Junie?" Jeno called, Renjun hummed in response, "Nothing, just wanted to call your name..." Jeno trailed off, Renjun smiled and turned around to see his boyfriend, " I know you want something Lee Jeno, don't 'just wanted to call your name' me, tell me" Renjun said putting his pen down to approach his cute boyfriend, "I miss you" Jeno said, pulling out his grabby hands wanting to cuddle Renjun, "Love, we're just meters apart?" Renjun stated letting out a short sweet laugh and sat beside Jeno, "Is your paperworks hard?" Jeno asked with doe eyes looking to Renjun, "No it isn't, they're just a plenty of them but it's no worries" Renjun finished his sentence and pecked at Jeno's pout

"You must be very tired now..." Jeno said massaging Renjun's hands, "Why would i be tired if my energy,sunshine,fluffball is with me?" Renjun cooed pinching Jeno's right cheek

_Jeno loves all the adoration Renjun's doing to him_

"You're so sweet, oh my god" Jeno pulled Renjun to a hug and rested his face at the older's neck, "Jeno?" Renjun called, massaging Jeno's scalp and his other hand is holding Jeno tight not wanting to let him go, "Love?" Jeno replied, breathing onto Renjun's neck, "Nothing, just wanted to call your name" Renjun smiled at what he did, "You copied me" Jeno laughed softly making Renjun laugh too, "atleast i made my sunshine smile, you deserve all the love Lee Jeno" Renjun said rocking Jeno like a baby on his mother's arm, "You do too, Huang Renjun" Jeno smiled

Renjun pulled out of the hug that made Jeno's smile fade, "I'll finish those paperworks first and i promise we'll go get some ice cream, my treat" Renjun said pecked at the younger's forehead, "Okay... can i cuddle you while you're doing your works?" Jeno asked with a pleading look, made him look like a pleading puppy, "Sure, why not?" Renjun agreed, smiling pulling Jeno near to his table, "Is there something that i can help?" Jeno asked looking at Renjun's messy table, "You're already helping me, love" Renjun sat at his chair, Jeno holding his arm sitting beside him, "By how?" Jeno asked knowing nothing, tilting his head made Renjun's smile grew wider, "You're giving me such energy, love" Renjun replied with a proud smile on his face, Jeno blushed and hid his face onto Renjun's arm, The older laughed at adoration and continued doing his paperworks.

Jeno is napping,cuddling at Renjun's arm like a cat, Renjun finds it cute but he finds Jeno uncomfortable at his position, "Jeno, if you're uncomfortable, go sleep on bed instead" Renjun said, eyes not leaving on his papers, other hand caressing Jeno's hand, "No, it's comfortable, just continue your work, love" Jeno replied snuggled more onto Renjun's arm, the older just hummed and accepts the warmth Jeno giving to him

After minutes of Jeno cuddling Renjun like a cat, humming random songs, playing with Renjun's hair, finally, Renjun is almost done with his works.

"Jeno, I'm almost done to finish my works" Renjun said made the younger tilt his head up, "Yey~" Jeno sang-sang softly smiling, "We'll go buy your ice cream" Renjun said finishing his works,_done,_But then he saw the younger yawning, Renjun smiled and changed the plan.

Minutes passed of Renjun writing nonsense, letting the younger doze off, "Jeno, let's go to sleep" Renjun said holding the younger's body to support, Jeno rubbed his eyes shaking his head, "No we'll go buy ice cream" Jeno said,insisting, "If that's what you want..." Renjun gives up and follows the younger, Jeno stood up, hair sticking out on different directions, "Love, comb your hair" Renjun watched the younger walk near the bed.

_"He'll go back to sleep" Renjun thought_

Just what Renjun thought, Jeno flops down on their bed earning a soft laugh from Renjun, "My thoughts exactly" Renjun whispered

Laying beside Jeno, he watches how Jeno tried to wake himself up, "Jeno,Love, we can go to ice cream shop next time, first go continue your nap" Renjun said hugging Jeno close to him, Jeno let out a soft "alright" and cuddled Renjun

Renjun smiles cuddling the younger, he's glad Jeno's beside him, he's glad Jeno's with him

"Sleep well,love" Renjun kissed Jeno's crown, and closed his eyes enjoying the presence of Jeno beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/amaryllisyuta)
> 
> also stream boom 
> 
> jaemin: ice cream (~_^)


End file.
